


expecto patronum

by lumnia (duhburlala)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duhburlala/pseuds/lumnia
Summary: 我流hp au
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 6





	expecto patronum

**Author's Note:**

> 我流hp au

“你再说一次？”

一道流光闪现，银白色的雄鹰从魔杖尖端一蹿而出，它展开收拢的羽翼，在他们的头顶高傲地盘旋。安昂为此瞪大眼睛，视线怎么也离不开那只凭空出现的鹰。那厚实的翅膀上下扑棱，停顿，最后笔直地舒展，它绕开房间内零零散散的障碍物，沿着石墙上的画框高速而平稳地滑行。画像内传出此起彼伏的尖叫声，观戏中的先生太太毫不吝啬地表露赞赏（或厌恶）。

“守护神咒。”祖寇告诉他，“喊出‘呼神护卫’，你的守护神将会帮你抵御摄魂怪的伤害。”

“我也会有吗？我是指，我的守护神？”

“你当然会有。每个人都会有。”

于是安昂不再盯着雄鹰了。

他看向祖寇，亟待答案的后续。

“想象你最快乐，最喜欢的回忆——想着它，然后念出咒语。”说罢，祖寇又给他示范了一次，”懂了吗？”

作为回应，安昂站到他的对面，掏出魔杖跃跃欲试。

“想好了吗？”

“想好了。”

然后，祖寇提起魔杖，掀开装有博格特的箱子。

“别泄气，第一次难免会失败。”

安昂从昏迷中醒转，还躺在地上惊魂未定。祖寇摸了摸魔法袍，从衣袋里掏出一只巧克力蛙，轻轻抛了过去，东西不偏不倚，刚好落到安昂手里。意思是，他需要补充一点能量。于是他撕开包装，捉住那只即将乱蹦的青蛙，送到嘴边咬了一口。

嚼了几下，他决定问：“你真的觉得我能做到吗？”

“什么？”

“如果我连摄魂怪都不能解决，我该怎么打败你的父亲？”

“没有人要求你一个人打败我父亲。”祖寇说，“我们都会帮助你。”

“万一我一直学不会呢？万一我遇到摄魂怪的时候又像以前一样手足无措，那该怎么办？“他低声喃喃，“因为我的软弱，我已经失去嘉措了——”

“别想太多了。”

“——我不能再失去任何人了。”

“你不会的。相信我，你一定可以学会，你很聪明——我知道你可以。”祖寇平静地说，“你只是需要多一点时间。”他拍了拍安昂的肩。

“谢谢。”

安昂向他笑笑，如释重负。他重新吃起巧克力蛙，祖寇坐在他的旁边，安静地等他吃完。

之后他们又坐了一会儿。

“你当时想的是什么？”

“年初的时候，我和你，还有卡塔拉他们，我们五个人一起过年。“安昂想了想，“我们吃过饺子，晚上在河岸边放烟花……你还记得吗？”

“我当然记得。”

“那是我这么久以来第一次真正找回家的感觉。”安昂叹气，“它还不够好。”

“不。也许它只是……”祖寇斟酌着措辞，“感情还不够强烈。”

安昂低头思忖。

“我可以再试一次吗？”

祖寇伸手将他从地上拉起，重新站回那只紧闭的箱子旁，“你准备好之后告诉我。”他说。

安昂深呼吸，然后向祖寇点了点头。

箱盖弹开了。霎时间，有求必应屋内昼夜更替，黑暗无声无息地降临，薄纱一样笼罩在他们身上。画像里的祥和不复存在，滚滚乌云携暴雨席卷而来，时而山摇地动、电闪雷鸣，而狂风呼啸如猛兽，仿佛要吹灭房内所有的烛火，要让光明不复存在。空气变得稀薄，冰凉而刺骨，弥漫枯竭萧瑟的气味，安昂攥紧魔杖，对准面前张牙舞爪的怪物——来自他内心深处，他最为惧怕的事物——目不转睛。它在嘲笑，咆哮着恐吓他，好像他的快乐和生机统统被抽取殆尽，所有的后悔内疚悲痛难受在他的脑子里不断增生、无限放大，而他的中枢神经为此过载运转，几近爆炸——不要害怕，他告诉自己。不要害怕。他再一次深呼吸，然后抬起头，摒除一切杂念，大声喊出：

“呼神护卫！”

魔杖一瞬迸发绚丽夺目的光，喷涌而出的魔力如银河般璀璨，在两人面前形成坚固厚实的屏障。魔法一层一层向外扩散，似银针，似利刃，熠熠生辉，将黑雾刺得节节败退，他向前一步，再一步，坚定不移地高举魔杖，作势要将那怪物驱逐。那些光芒缓慢地分散，骤变，接着重新聚集，最终形成一只具象的动物——那是一只小猎犬，由银白色的光辉包裹，在空中敏锐地奔跑、跳动，追逐着黑雾而坚持不懈。最终，博格特被压制回箱中，祖寇啪的一声合上箱盖。

“祖寇，你看到了吗！我做到了！”安昂的眼睛亮得惊人。

对方一下子扑过来，又一下子将他搂住，他抬头与祖寇对视，脸上满是笑意盈盈。祖寇愣了几秒，好不容易反应过来现在的处境。“干得不错。”他评价道，缓慢而僵硬地回抱。此前他一直以为自己是不容易脸红的类型，眼下却被人注视得面颊发烫。

画像那侧有人在鼓掌吹口哨。

任务提早完成，可距离正式晚餐还有一段时间，他们离开有求必应屋，决定暂时返回各自寝室。两人步履飞快，一路上甚少交谈——或者说，避免在其他人面前表现得过分亲密。斯莱特林宿舍位于主城堡地下，正好与格兰芬多塔楼的方向对立，他们通常在移动楼梯前简洁地道别，避免闲人谈论是非。

通常。

“怎么了？”祖寇开口。

“……没什么。”

祖寇捉住他逃避的目光。

对方突然支支吾吾，一反常态，实在难以忽视。

“别装了，我能看出你有事情想问我。”

安昂沉默了一阵，心里在自我纠结，忍了忍，没忍住。

“就是，呃，你召唤守护神的时候心里想的是什么？”

祖寇哼哼：“不如你先告诉我。”

“我想的是这个。”安昂老实地说。

他伸出左手，让祖寇看见手腕上的伤痕。那是去年的事情了，他在九又四分之三车站被敖载手下绑架，抵抗时被对方挫伤，事后还一直没去医务室，伤口遗留在皮肤上形成一条丑陋的疤。他还记得，他本打算伺机逃脱，不料祖寇冒险相救，所幸两人顺利出逃，虽然过程曲折，但是有惊无险，后来索卡开着父亲的魔法汽车前来相助，他们赶在开学典礼最后一刻到达学校……

当时他的注意力全部放在逃跑和赶路上，如今仔细回想，却只记得祖寇相关的片段。

兴许他也是从那时开始信任祖寇的，他想。尽管祖寇最初的目的不仅仅只是为了救他——祖寇是敖载的儿子，他们向来水火不容，他怎敢违抗父意救助他的宿敌——可是，不可否认，祖寇其实心肠不坏。事实证明他也的确如此。

“所以，我已经告诉你了，”安昂盯着他，“你是不是也应该告诉我？”

祖寇闭上眼，避免直视安昂的眼睛。

“我们该回宿舍了，现在已经超过我们平时训练的时间了。卡塔拉会担心你的。”

“可你还没告诉我啊，你答应会告诉我的！”

安昂着急了，拽着他的胳膊使劲摇晃，声音听上去甚至有一点点委屈。也许，不止一点点。如果祖寇睁开眼，他可能会看到一只被雨淋湿的小狗，还是被他踢了一脚的、湿漉漉的小狗……他叹了口气，决定睁开眼。

显然，祖寇拿他没办法。

他总是拿安昂没办法。

“……你知道我想的是谁。”

最后，他这样说。

+1

安昂一进格兰芬多公共休息室，便被卡塔拉揪过去东摸西摸检查身体，待到她确定人完好无事，一颗悬着的心总算能够松懈下来。同时，火气立马上来。

“怎么这么晚才回来！我还以为祖寇又叛变了，要把你捉去献给他父亲！”

安昂拼命摇头：“没有没有，我们不过是在楼道里多聊了一会儿。”

索卡和拓芙在火炉旁试比比多味豆，在比谁的运气更好、谁吃到的怪味豆更少。两人见安昂被卡塔拉捉走，只是远远地和他问好，丝毫没有插手管事的念想。

索卡幽幽地说：“你的脸好红啊。”

拓芙替他补充：“你的心跳也很快，亮脚趾。”

卡塔拉瞥一眼吃瓜群众，又瞥一眼安昂，眉头紧皱。

她得出结论：“你有事情瞒着我。”

“怎么会呢……”安昂赔笑。

索卡低声：“一看就是恋爱了。”

拓芙难得附议：“确实。呕。”

“你俩别说了。”安昂扶额，“卡塔拉你听我解释——”

“解释就是掩饰，你最好也别说了。”

安昂很难做人，他最好的朋友们总要猜疑他和他另一个最好的朋友，可他和那个朋友之间真真切切什么也没有——以后可能会有，至少现在没有——安昂真的很难做人。

团妈生气了，怎样才能让她消气？在线等，急！

+2

隔天他们又在有求必应屋见面，祖寇在闲暇时间提起昨天话题，表情很是认真。

“等我学好治愈咒了，我就帮你除去手上的疤痕。”

安昂正吃着巧克力蛙，听到这句话险些被噎死。

祖寇纳闷：“我说错什么了？”

“你什么也没说错。”

“那你为什么笑我？”

“我没在笑你，我只是觉得你的想法很可爱。”安昂如实回答。

“这有什么可爱的。”祖寇更纳闷了。

“你想，卡塔拉最精通医学咒语，她要是知道我手上有伤，早该替校医为我治疗了。”他解释道，“但是，我选择不让她帮我治疗。”

“为什么？”

“……你非要我把话说得那么明白吗？”安昂皱眉。

即便祖寇此刻大脑宕机，当下也自知不该追问。

当晚他躺在床上绞尽脑汁冥思苦想整整三小时，枕头都被睡出胃疼的形状，人也始终没能琢磨出一个究竟。就在他即将喊咒熄灯进入梦乡，准备与周公细谈人生，脑子里忽然灵光乍现，大彻大悟，整个人一拍脑门惊坐而起——

原来是自己被小朋友撩了。

+3

晚饭时阿祖拉走到祖寇身后，啪一声把手里的教材字典等等乱七八糟砸到祖寇面前。下马威立竿见影，坐在祖寇周围的同学闻风丧胆仓惶逃跑。

她顺势坐到祖寇旁边的空位子上：“我知道你和那光头有一腿。”

祖寇咬一口手里的肉包，心惊胆战但面不改色。

“你最近到礼堂吃饭的时间比以前晚了一点，我在想……”她扯出一个笑容，“父亲会不会想知道这个原因。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“你最好把他交给我。或者你自己把他交给父亲，那样会更好。”

“你找错人了，我和他不熟。”祖寇说，“据我所知他被教授轮流照看，谁也不能接近。”

阿祖拉若有所思地看了他一眼。

“如果你和他不熟，你也不会和他在同一时间同一地点一起消失。”

“你在撒谎。”

“不错，我也许是在骗你。”她耸耸肩，“让我猜猜，你有一个有求必应屋，你们在里面商讨对抗父亲的计谋。”

“……”

祖寇瞪着她。

“你还是像以前一样好猜，不是吗，祖祖。”

“你没有证据。”

“暂时没有。”阿祖拉指正他，“总有一天我会发现的。你要知道，学校很小，闲话很多。”

然后她转身离开。

躲远的同学瞄见阿祖拉终于走远，又偷偷摸摸跑回座位上吃饭。有位男同胞不识气氛，贴到祖寇身边低低地说：

“家家有本难念的经，是吧？”

祖寇瞥他一眼。

“关你屁事！滚！”

接着他扫视一圈，“你们看什么看。”

周围同学面面相觑，一致决定埋头扒饭少说废话。

+4

他们第三次在有求必应屋练习守护神咒时，安昂已经能够娴熟地召唤自己的守护神，小猎狗在他们身旁上蹿下跳，时不时试图追捕孤高的雄鹰。一如祖寇所言，他确实在这方面有一定天赋。半晌，他们坐在台阶上歇息，茶壶在空中骨碌碌转圈，为他们手中的茶杯添满热气腾腾的菊花茶。一切都静悄悄的，画像里的人物们不知为何全部不见踪影，他们默默抿着茶，享受难能可贵的安宁。

“你和阿祖拉吵架了？”

祖寇差点把茶全喷出去。他看安昂一眼，对方为此难堪。

“你怎么知道？”

“全校人都知道。”

“……”

祖寇刚想问为何，后知后觉事关阿祖拉，再小的事情都可以成为预言家日报头条。于是他保持沉默。

安昂见他毫无反应，便说：“我还听说你们是因为我而吵架的。”

祖寇心里咯噔一下。

“……因为你？”

“对吧，我也觉得很奇怪。”安昂继续说，“他们还说是阿祖拉想追求我，你不同意，所以你们吵了一架——暂且不谈你们为什么会聊到我，阿祖拉怎么可能会喜欢我。她恨我！”

祖寇愣住了。

“等一下，你在意的点是阿祖拉喜欢你？”

“我只是在分析这些流言的真实性。”

“你质疑她的部分，却没有怀疑我的部分？”祖寇说，“如果阿祖拉真的追求你，你会认为我不同意？”

安昂也跟着愣住了。

“因为，呃，你看，你现在是我的朋友，而且……”

“而且？”

然后他卡壳了，整个人手忙脚乱，纠结来去，始终没有说出一个完整的句子。

祖寇没打算强迫他：他们维持现状已经很好，他不需要更进一步的发展。他也以为这件事就会这样结束。

怎料安昂忽然抱住他。像是怕他跑了一样，要把他牢牢地拴在身边，紧紧地抱着。

“……而且，有一部分的我自私地希望我喜欢的人也可以喜欢我。”

那声音仿佛直接骨传导而来，那么清晰，那么震耳欲聋。

而他也紧紧地拥抱回去。

“你说对了，我确实不会同意。”

+5

爱真的需要勇气，来面对六眼飞鱼。


End file.
